The Super Mega Race
by Zakemur
Summary: The Brawlers sign up for the most dangerous race ever. They have to get from New York to Lisbon by car. The first one to arrive to the finish wins a billion dollars. They'll do anything to win


"Today is the opening of the Super Mega Race! It'll start in New York and end in Lisbon. The main rule is to get there only by car. It is winter, so that is why Russia and the state of Alaska are united with ice. It is the only road to Eurasia. The first contestant to arrive in Lisbon gets one billion dollars!" All of the battle brawlers heard from the news (everyone brawler was on Earth (including vestals, gundalians, neathians). Everyone went to sign up. Some of them own cars and some decided to ride together. So they began to discuss about them.

"Shun, are you kidding me entering with a Mercedes of the 1980's?" Dan asked laughing.

"We'll see who laughs last!" Shun said "In fact, you think you can stop me with a 720 BMW?"

"Yes, of course!"

"I have a Hummer that'll crush your cars!" Spectra yelled.

"I have a Jeep Grand Cherokee!" Runo announced.

"Ha-ha-ha! I have a Volkswagen Passat!" Julie said.

"You think that'll save your skins! Face my Audi A7 with a special turbo modification". Klaus said.

"Is that so? My Range Rover Sport is way better than your stupid vehicles". Billy said.

"My Ferrari is faster than your junk!" Marrucho commented.

"I, Julio, Gus, Hydron, Zenoheld, Mira, Ren, Baron, Myline, Shadow, Volt, Ren, Joe and Fabia will race together in an ISUZU bus!" Chan-Lee said.

The only that were left Alice, Lync and Jesse. They were all blushing. Dan asked:

"What is wrong with you three?"

"We have a VAZ-2103 or how do you call it here Lada 1500…It is a soviet car… And…a…" Alice began to explain but everyone began to laugh.

"Alice, you'll come out last! You three better stay out!" Spectra said through his laugh.

"We'll enter and show you all!" Lync yelled.

"Yes, you all shall fall!" Jesse said looking in his book.

The brawlers were lucky. Only they entered the race in time. All other people who wanted to participate weren't allowed. So the race finally began!

Jesse was driver of the VAZ-2103 team, Alice the coordinator and Lync was the trapper. They were on the third place. The second place belonged to Marrucho and the first to Klaus. On the fourth place was the ISUZU Bus Team they were followed by Dan and Shun, Billy, Julie, Billy and Runo were last. No one had known where Spectra was until he suddenly appeared in front of Klaus. One hit of his Hummer ruined the Audi. Klaus got out of the race. He got mad and yelled:

"I'll be back you insolent fool!"

Lync fired a blade in Marrucho's tire so that he lost control and hit a wall. Lync laughed and yelled:

"You are not allowed to drive!"

Shun made a maneuver that made Dan lose control. Dan crushed into an ice cream truck. He was last seen eating chocolate swirl. Alice commanded Lync:

"Use the 99,9% discount bomb!"

Lync nodded and threw hundreds of advertising posters at Julies and Runo's cars. They both yelled:

"Discount!" Then they crashed into a mall.

"We are leaving New York!" Gus yelled. "Two contestants are behind us! We must get rid of them!"

"On it!" Hydron said and threw fake money on Billy. He stopped and began picking it up.

"He is out!" Zenoheld yelled.

So the new order was:

1st place Spectra

2nd place Vaz-2103 team

3rd place ISUZU team

4th place Shun

They soon left New York. Only four racers were left. They raced to the border of Canada. There were no tricks during that race. When they had crossed the border the snow slowed them down. Their petrol tanks were almost empty. Jesse yelled:

"We need petrol!"

They barely saw the station and filled their tanks. They also filled many bottles with petrol. So after the refill they continued their race. Now it wasn't clear who was first and who was last. They had to choose their own roads. Spectra was really confident because his car could overcome any obstacle. It was really hard for the ISUZU team. They barely saw the road. Because of slippery roads Shun's car was spinning around.

After three hours ISUZU team reached Quebec by mistake. The ISUZU team was stopped by the police. They began to yell something on French. Julio said:

"I speak French!"

The policeman said on French:

"License and registration".

Julio said:

"He says: "hello"".

Everyone greeted him. The policeman yelled:

"License and registration!"

He heard:

"Hello!"

The policeman got red and yelled:

"Show your license immediately or get arrested!"

Julio translated:

"He said: "How are you today?""

"We are fine thank you!" The whole bus said.

The policemen got inside the bus, arrested everyone…

Only three contestants were left…

_To be continued… _


End file.
